Naruto the Second Hawkeyed Swordsmen
by SunDragonSoul
Summary: What would happen if Naruto Met his grandfather. would it change the story greatly. read this story to find out


Naruto The Second Hawk-eyed Swordsmen

Ch 1 The Man with the Hawk eyes

All was silent in the village of konaha. It was October 10, the day the kyubii was defeated. A man with pitch black hair and strange yellow hawk like eyes, wearing a wide brim hat with a large plum, a opened shirt with a red-violet collar and sleeves decorated with flower patterns, with his neck and chest completely bare, on top of the shirt is a black vest and cape, colored red-violet on the inside, and light purple pants held up by a decorative belt and tucked inside black boots. Around his neck was a golden cross. The most surprising thing was the giant sword on his back. The sword has a long black blade, reaching about 7 feet, with a ornately handle shaped like a crucifix, this is the sword Night. This is Dracule "Hawk-eyes," Mihawk, or Uzumaki Mihawk.

was walking around after honoring the grave of his daughter, Uzumaki Kushina and son in law Namikaze Minato, and the supposed death of His grandson Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, who he thinks is still alive and told he was dead from the sealing of the kyubii, just to keep him from taking him away and training him.

Suddenly a noise was heard, sounding like a mob chasing something. Curios of what a mob would be doing he took of in the direction of them. What he found made his blood boil. What he found was a huge group of villagers attacking a small 5 year old boy, with blonde hair deep blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheek, with all manner of weapons. Mihawk could not stand people attacking a 5 year old child. Deciding to save the boy He drew the sword from his back and appeared in front of the Young child, who he then pick up and held protectively with one arm while his other arm held his sword defensively. His Yellow eyes glaring at the villages that would make anyone freeze up.

"What are you doing to this Child," Mihawk said barley holding in the rage in his voice.

"We are getting rid of the demon, and if you plan to stop up we will kill you," A drunk silver haired Chunin Ninja said as he grabbed a Kunai.

"I would like to see you try," Mihawk replied as his hawk like glare intensified as he readied his sword Night. "child I would recommend closing your eyes," Mihawk asked the young child. The child did what he was told.

The Ninja being very dumb charge him, thinking the big sword was just for show and such. Suddenly their was a flash of black and he was cleaved right in half. The only proof of who caused it was some blood on the black blade.

"Still think you can cause me harm, now you better remember that when you try to hurt this child again," Mihawk said calmly while still holding his sword.

The Crowed was instantly scared of the Hawk eyed swordsman. They then though it was a one time chance and all charged to attack him. Another few flashes of black and the crowed fell, dead.

"Are you ok young child," Mihawk asked the child in his arm.

"Yeah thank you Mister, um what's your name," The blonde haired child asked.

"My name is Dracule Mihawk, What is your name," Mihawk replied.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, thank you for saving me Mister Mihawk," The newly introduced Naruto said.

The name Naruto struck Mihawk like his blade. This was his grandson, he has found him finally. The happiness Mihawk felt at this moment made him almost jump for joy on the inside, but on the outside he just showed a small smile.

"Naruto, I want to tell you something, it is important for you to know," Mihawk said.

"What is it Mister Mihawk," Naruto asked.

"Well I have 2 names , my first name is Dracule Mihawk, and my other name is Uzumaki Mihawk," The hawk eyed swordsman said.

"Dose that mean your related to me," Naruto asked face covered in shock.

"Yes Naruto I am your grandfather, it is nice to finally see you," Mihawk said as he grabbed his grandson into a hug. A small smile on his face as he looked at his grandson.

Naruto began to cry tears of joy. He met someone from his family. He now knew he was no longer alone anymore, he had family that cared for him.

"Granddad where have you been," Naruto asked the Hawk-Eyed man.

"I didn't know you were alive, some one told me you were dead so I am sorry Naruto, But all that matters now is that your alive and I am here now," Mihawk explained.

"Its ok Granddad," Naruto said.

"Well Naruto, would you like to come with me, I want to at least spend time with the last of my family," Mihawk said as he and Naruto stood up.

"Sure Granddad, dose that mean I will get to learn to wield a sword like you," Naruto said with a hope filled voice.

"Yes Naruto, you will, Maybe you will inherit my sword too," Mihawk said with a pride filled voice, as he pick up Naruto and put him on his shoulder..

"Um Mihawk-Ojiji What is with your eyes, they look like hawks," Naruto asked just noticing his Granddads eyes.

"Well young Naruto this is our family Bloodline Limit, Well on my side anyway, it is called Hawk-eyes, its unique to the Dracule clan, and with me and you the last of the Dracule clan and you as the last of 2 other clans, that I will tell later about," Mihawk explained as they walked out of the gate. It felt good to know that his grandson was no longer going to be glared at.

"Will I every come back Granddad," Naruto asked hopping to see the old man again.

"Yes you will Naruto, you will when your 16 and I have properly trained you, along with a couple other swordsmen, so you can be a genin with your age group," Mihawk said as the continued to walk off into to forest.

"Thanks Granddad, I hope I am as strong as you when I come back," Naruto said from his spot on his shoulder.

Mihawk just smiled at that. Glad that his grandson thought of him as a role model. He would now do anything to make sure he grew up strong. Who knows maybe he will be one of the worlds greatest swordsmen when their were done.

Then the 2 continued on. Naruto wore a great smile on his face, glad to being trained by his grandfather, and Mihawk had a small smile. Both continued down the road glad to be a family.


End file.
